1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bolt action rifles, and in particular to an inactivating selector arrangement for selectively restraining movement of the sear, trigger or cocking piece or all three.
2. Prior Art
The major components of a conventional bolt action firearm comprise the barrel, a receiver secured to the rear of the barrel, a cylindrical breech bolt mounted in the receiver in axial alignment with the barrel, a firing mechanism including the trigger mounted on the receiver below the bolt, and the stock. The cylindrical breech bolt is rotatable about its longitudinal axis from its locked firing position to its unlocked extracting and loading position, the bolt being longitudinally slidable within the receiver when it is in its unlocked position.
When the bolt is rotated from its locked to its unlocked position and then is moved rearwardly, the spent cartridge is extracted from the chamber of the barrel and is ejected. When the bolt is moved forwardly from its rearwardmost position a fresh cartridge is inserted into the chamber of the barrel. When the bolt reaches its forewardmost position it is rotated about its longitudinal axis to lock the bolt and cock the firing mechanism.
Associated with the breech bolt is a spring powered cocking piece which is held by a sear in the ready-to-fire position. Operation of the trigger moves the sear to release the cocking piece.
Many arrangements for preventing movement of the cocking piece, the sear or trigger, to in turn, prevent or restrain movement of the cocking piece toward the cartridge have been proposed but none have provided the features and advantages of the present invention.